


Shades of Amber

by Allta



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, General fluff, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allta/pseuds/Allta
Summary: Kahli and Shay have always seen the worlds in the color of the other’s eyes. It’s not until, during an out in New York, that the world begins to return to normal.





	Shades of Amber

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for it being quite short! This had been rewritten several times and I may rewrite again lol.

For as long as Kahli could remember, her world didn’t have the varying shades of hues, but rather different shades of amber. It started out small and strengthened as she aged, though it never seemed to bother her, rather, it offered a warm comfort. Adrian, her younger brother, claimed to not have a color— _yet_. The color she sees fully took over by the time she was ten years old. So maybe, that’s what is happening with her brother? Then it shouldn’t be too long, as he just turned ten a few days ago. Unbeknownst to her, a man was having a similar dilemma.

* * *

 

That’s all Shay saw was a soft blue; not too dark and not too light. The color had started at a young age and it was nothing but a nuisance to him. But recently, he had found it to be calming. The blue greeted him once more as he exited the Morrigan’s cabin and stepped onto Greenwich’s harbor. The plan was to resupply his ship before sailing out to the North Atlantic, the aim to make sure that trade routes are still free of the Assassins. Though, as he walked the streets, long forgotten colors began to show through the blue.

* * *

 

It had been a long time since she saw the world in different colors. _The amber is fading?_ She thought to herself in confusion. Looking around for the source of the fading, Kahli bumped into someone in a dark overcoat a gloved hand reaching out to keep her from hitting the ground. “I’m so sorry!” She apologized. “I should’ve watched where I was going.”

“Don’t worry too much about it.” An Irish lilt rang in her ears. “Stuff like this happens.”

Looking up, she was met with the different shades of the world; the sky was blue, leaves various shades of red and orange, and the man’s jacket was black with red and white accents. This is what the world truly looked and a chuckle reached her ears.

“I’m assuming, by your face, you see it to?” He quizzed and she nodded. He then stuck out his hand. “Shay Cormac.”

“Kahli Byrne.” She reached out for it, only for her eyes to widen in surprise when Shay offered his arm, Kahli looping hers.

“Tell me,” Shay began as they walked, “when did yours begin?”

“I’ve always had the amber hues. It wasn’t until I turned ten that it completely took over. I haven’t seen different colors until now.”

“The same goes for me.” Shay replied. “Say, have you ever been out to sea?”

Kahli looked up at him questioningly. “Once, but it was years ago. Why do you ask?”

“I leave for the Atlantic in the next couple of days, and unsure of when I’ll return. So, Kahli, I’d like for you to join me.”

“Of course, _Captain Cormac._ ”

 

 


End file.
